In recent years, a magnetic head using a micro magnetic oscillator, which has higher sensitivity than a conventional giant magnetoresistive (GMR) element, has been proposed to avoid magnetic white noise and spin transfer noise, and to improve recording density of magnetic recording. (See, e.g., JP-A 2005-285242 (KOKAI).)